Land of Wolves
The 'Land of Wolves ' (狼の国, Ookami no Kuni) is a small country. Its government is controlled by the Wolf Daimyō. Overview The Land of Wolves is an enormous country with a small population. Society and governance in the Land of Wolves has proven to be archaic but effective due to its low population,and it is based on a kind of chieftaincy. The people of the Land of Wolves are unsociable towards foreigners and tend to welcome them with nonchalance. Geography Bordered between rough beaches to the south, a big mountain range to the north, large hills to the East and a forest to the west, the Land of Wolves mainly lives off farming, mining, blacksmithing and sake brewing. The country's landscape is quite gorgeous; cascading rivers, impressive architecture of Mangetsugakure and green forests are just a sliver of the hidden treasures the Land of Wolves has to offer, which is why the country is commended among foreigners. History After the Warring States Period numerous civil wars led by powerful clans prevented the country from progressing at the pace of its contemporaries. As result, the Land of Wolves has inhumane laws and law enforcement, which is expected in their circumstances. The people are hostily due to declining neighbor relations, caused by remnants of a civil war. The people of the Land of Wolves are spiteful towards foreigners and tend to welcome them with animosity. They feel foreigners could block the country's well being. Religion The Land of Wolves possess a long-established belief system revolving around ancestral powers. Their main teachings revolve around love and nature, and these teachings are often passed on through attempting to reach enlightenment and communing with nature. The teachings come from ancient experiences of leaders who are generally seen as well informed. They often express their beliefs through offerings and wood carvings which are placed in shrines. Being a long-established belief system, is well established and known throughout the country, but their following isn't huge since it's not known outside its borders. Those part of this belief see this religion as a source of happiness or peacefulness. Since this religion is based on the moon and its cycles, are the priestesses who guard the temples, guide the ceremonies and give advice to the citizen, but religious men are also allowed to attend the ceremonies as assistants, take care of the temples structure and guide meditations. Villages Mangetsugakure Main Article: Mangetsugakure Is the main ninja hidden village in the Land of Wolves, it can be located at the east of the country somewhere in the forest of a mountainous place. Instead of Kage, the title reserved for the leader of Mangetsugakure is Alpha. Tsurui Main Article: Tsurui Was a small town destroyed before the first part of the series by gangsters. Clans * Garō Clan * Hokusai Clan * Ichigatani Clan *Hiroshige Family *Shimane Clan *Yasugi Family *Tsuwano Clan Notable Locations Gattenshi Tera Main Article: Gattenshi Temple Is the most important temple in the Land of Wolves. Ginkawa Main Article: Ginkawa Is the main river that crosses the country. Tōgenhō Main Article: Tōgen Peak Is a bear sanctuary and place where invocation contracts are made with them. Trivia *This country and its locations are free to use. *All the clans are open which means anyone can create an OC for them. Reference All rights reserved to Misffits. Category:DRAFT